Five Night's At Freddy's meets Attack On Titan
by Cinnabon-The-Almighty
Summary: Levi and Petra face the deadly dangers of Five Night's At Freddy's, but it may not be what you expect. They encounter all of the animatronics, along with some help from a few friends along the way.
1. Night 1

**Friday 10:30 PM **

Levi: -stands in front of pizzeria- Hmm…..Freddy Fazbear's, huh? -eyes narrow in disgust- I can't believe Petra works here part-time… -walks into pizzeria with a security outfit in hand- Petra? You here?

Foxy: *peeks out from Pirate's Cove*

Levi: Petra? -sighs- Of all the times to be early, today just had to be the day -leaves security outfit on a nearby table- This place is disgusting..

Foxy: *stands behind Levi* That be so, matey?

Levi: -turns around; eyes widen in surprise then relaxes and sneers- Who the hell are you supposed to be?

Foxy: *extends hook* Ahoy! Me' name be Foxy. I'm an animatronic at this here establishment. What be yer' name, lass?

Levi: -pushes hook away- Levi…. and I'm not a girl you dirty freak. How long has it been since someone cleaned you?

Foxy: It be about 20 years since me fur had a good cleanin'

Levi: … I'll be right back -looks around for a supply closet-

Foxy: What yeh' be doing?

Levi: ….You need to be cleaned

Foxy: What?

Levi: -scowls- You are filthy, you smell, and you need to be cleaned. -finds a supply closet and gathers cleaning supplies- Now stay still...

Foxy: … *runs*

Levi: Hey! -puts supplies down and chases- Come back here!

Foxy: *continues to run*

Levi: Stop running brat!

Foxy: No!

Levi: YOU ARE FILTHY!

Foxy: Catch me if yeh' can, yeh' woman looking man child

Levi: How dare you you robotic animal!

Foxy: *stops* SCREEE!

Levi: -Stops and smirks- Got you!

Foxy: *pauses then runs again*

Levi: -Pulls a nearby cable on the ground and trips Foxy-

Foxy: *falls* Ack!

Levi: -Starts to drag back-

Foxy: Yeh' can't do this!

Levi: I need to clean you!

Foxy: Yeh'll never take me alive! *swats at with hook*

Levi: -Keeps dragging- Stop it!

Foxy: *cuts hand with hook*

Levi: Agh! -lets go and examines hand- Tch, you shitty animatronic...

Foxy: *runs away*

Levi: -runs towards-

Foxy: *runs to Pirate's Cove and goes backstage*

Levi: -stops outside of the curtain- Stupid filthy animal!

Foxy: *comes out from behind the curtain* Arrgh! I am not a filthy animal! Tis yeh' who is dirty, yeh' man child!

Levi: I am 30 years old.

Foxy: Oh? Then yeh' be a pervert?

Levi: -raises eyebrow- What?

Foxy: Yer' interested in a 28 year old who works 'ere, right?

Levi: -eyes narrow- I am gonna scrap you!

Foxy: Yeh' can try and do yer' best. I doubt yer' attempts will do yeh' any good, yeh' scrawny pest.

Levi: Dont make me get Jaeger.

Foxy: So, wee Jaeger can do a better job than yeh' can?

Levi: He isn't necessarily tiny

Foxy: No, but yeh' certainly are! *laughs*

Levi: -narrows eyes- I swear I'm gonna-

Petra: *enters room with security outfit on* Oh! Hello, Heichou! I didn't expect to see you here! And hi, Foxy! It's nice to see you again! Shouldn't you be backstage?

Foxy: I was havin' a nice chat here with yer' boyfriend lassy.

Petra: *blushes heavily* H-He's not my boyfriend Foxy! Now go backstage! Im sure Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica are looking for you. I'll bring you guys pizza scraps later, kay?

Foxy: *ears droop* Okay lass, be careful… *leaves*

Levi: -waits a few seconds after Foxy leaves- Petra, what the hell is going on here?

Petra: U-Umm… It's hard to explain, sir… *looks at a clock and eyes widen* Is it that time already? I gotta hurry... *starts to leave to go to kitchen*

Levi: -grabs arm- What's wrong?

Petra: *worried* I'll explain it tomorrow, but you have to go before 12:00 AM.

Levi: -lets go and crosses arms- I'm not leaving without you.

Petra: *frustrated* ….. *sighs* Fine… You can help me.. But for tonight only *starts to walk towards office*

Levi: -follows- What's so hard about being a security guard here? It's not like the dumb things are going to kill you

**3:30 AM**

Levi: -blocking door trying to prevent Golden Freddy from getting inside office- What the hell Petra! When does your damned shift end?!

Petra: *blocking other door* Don't give me that! You were the one who insisted on staying! *cell phone rings. Manages to get cell and answer it, putting it on speaker* H-Hello?

Eld: -oblivious- Hey Petra! Sorry to disturb you while you're working, but do you know where Levi is? He said he would come back after he dropped off your security uniform and hasn't come back. Everyone's getting worried and.. -listens- What's going on back there?

Levi: Nothing. Aren't you supposed to be watching Eren? -Golden Freddy's hand breaks through window and tries to grab him. Grabs a nearby Windex bottle and sprays it at him- Get your god damned filthy hand away from me freak!

Petra: *yells as Bonnie bangs on the door* Not the best time to call Eld!

Eld: ….. -hesitantly- Should we come over there?

Levi and Petra: NO!

Petra: *hangs up* God they're gonna kill me when they find out where I work!

Levi: You're telling me everyone told you not to work here but you did anyways?!

Petra: I needed the cash! They pay you 120 dollars every 2 hours! Do you know how much of a good deal that is? I only work the weekend shift anyway! *flinches as Bonnie rams the door*

Levi: -tries best to keep away from Golden Freddy's hand and block door- You have a hell of a lot of explaining to do when we get back to the house Petra!

Petra: *tries best to block door, but slips and falls letting door open a bit. Quickly gets back up and shuts door on Bonnie's hand* AGH!

Bonnie: -forces door open and gets ready to attack- SSCRREEEEE!

**6:54 AM**

Levi: *driving car. Has several bandages* Not a word gets out about what happened tonight. If anyone asks, we got in a street fight.

Petra: *covered in bandages. Hangs head* …...Okay..

Levi: -looks at clothes and scowls- Tch.. That god damned bear got me dirty... Im going to have to find some way to clean them all without them trying to kill me… -drives in silence-

Petra: *falls asleep*

Levi: -glances at Petra then sighs- I'm gonna have to carry you again, aren't I?

Petra: *in deep sleep. Snores a little*

Levi: … -sits back in driver's seat- ..That's a yes….


	2. Night 2

**Saturday 9:00 PM**

Petra: *unlocks door to Freddy Fazbear's and walks inside. Sets up camera's and other things*

Levi: -Follows inside. Scowls- I can't believe I agreed to help out... The pay better be good..

Foxy: *comes out of Pirates Cove* Ahoy there lad! Yeh' back again I see

Levi: -sneers- And you're as dirty as ever

Foxy: Come now Matey! I'm here 'teh give yeh' some advice

Levi: -raises eyebrow- Advice on what?

Foxy: On how to get….. the booty. *winks and nudges repeatedly*

Levi: *shoves away and hisses* Stop it you filthy bastard! You're going to get my fucking clothes dirty!

Foxy: *ears lower* Sorry lad..

Levi: *crosses arms* ….. *sighs loudly* Are you going to take me up on my offer from yesterday or not brat?

Foxy: Eh..? Well…. Alright lad. Get yer' stuff..

Levi: *smirks and walks to supply closet*

Petra: *smiles assuming that everyone is fine* Well you two are getting along well! *sees Levi isn't there* Huh? Where'd Levi go?

Levi: *struggling with a mountain of cleaning supplies in his arms* Here.

Petra: *eyes widen* W-What? Where did you get those?!

Levi: My car

Petra: Your… car? *sighs* Do as you will. I'm not involved in this. Foxy…. God bless your soul.. *runs to office*

Foxy: E-Eh? What'd yah' mean lass? Don't leave!

Levi: *puts on gloves* You're covered in filth, you smell, and you haven't been cleaned in 20 years… That….. *eyes narrow* Bothers me *holds up windex bottle sinisterly* Time for you to get cleaned

**2:00 AM **

Levi: *stares at the office windows and frowns* ….

Petra: Levi? What's wrong?

Levi: … I want to clean the windows..

Petra: Oh my god. Levi, please don't do this now. Do not clean the windows. You already tried to clean Foxy, and that was a task all of its own since he hasn't been cleaned in like… 20 years? So I think thats enough for tonight.. *sighs* I found some masks that could help us. They should be able.. *looks at Levi* Levi! What did I just say?!

Levi: *glares then continues cleaning the windows* … I want to clean the windows…. Besides, the Animatronics look busy.

Petra: ….. What? *goes over to window and looks*

**West Hall 4:30 AM **

Freddy: … Hey Bonnie, have any threes?

Bonnie: *has no face* ...

Freddy: Eh… Yes..? No..? … *sighs* Nevermind. Chica, have any threes?

Chica: *holds up arms, has no hands* I was playing..?

Freddy: *fuming a little* Foxy, got any threes? *mumbles* I swear..

Foxy: No. Go Fish matey.

Freddy: *stands up and flips table, cards going everywhere* I'M SO DONE! THIS HAPPENS EVERYTIME! IT'S NOT EVEN FUN ANYMORE! LETS JUST GO GET THE F-F-F *!ING GUARDS! *drags Bonnie with him, becoming the famed Bear Hitler*

Bonnie: *finds face on the floor then puts it on* Jeez Freddy! Calm down for a sec!

Freddy: *stops and sighs* Sorry…

Bonnie: …. If it makes you feel any better I did have some threes.

Freddy: Oh My God Bonnie, I will slap you.

Foxy: *dashes towards office, trying to be a troll* Night Guard! I'm gonna kick yer' Ass!

**Office 5:00**

Petra: Levi! Put on your mask! I got the flashlight! *puts on mask and flashes light in Foxy's face as she sees Foxy dashing towards the office*

Levi: *shuts door as Foxy makes it to the office. A loud crash can be heard and Levi smirks* Tch…. The damn Fox deserves it. He's still filthy, even when I cleaned him….. Disgusting filthy animatronic animal.

Petra: …. Wait… What?

Foxy: *spasms on door*

Petra: *squeals and hugs Levi tightly*

Levi: … *doesn't want to be touched. Just stands there awkwardly*

Foxy: *spasms on window. Spasms everywhere because why not?*

PHONE GUY: ring ring…. Ring Ring… RING RING RING RING!

Levi: *answers and is restraining the door Foxy is spasming on* Who the fuck is this?!

PHONE GUY: ... UhHh..HeLLo hEllO?! AnYoNE thErE?! HI! weLcOMe tO yOuR neW SuMmeR jOb at FredDY FAZbeArZ's *sOB* PiZzA…. i"M HeRe tO waLk YOU thROuGh aLL oF tHe cRAp tHAT goEs On hEre-

Petra: *pissed and fed up with the world. Struggles to slide desk over her door* THAT WOULD HAVE BEEN EXTREMELY HELPFUL ON THE FIRST NIGHT DUMBASS

PHONE GUY: *tries to ignore* YoU dOn'T wAnT tO be GrAbbEd bY aNy oF thE GaNG anD stUff…. W-WhiCh wOuLd bE nIcE iF tHe sUiTS weRe riDdLed wiTh CRosSbEaMs AnD WiReS…. A-AND.. I CaN'T dO thIS ANYMORE! *sobs heavily like a pansy* FirSt mY WIfE LeFT mE fOr sOmE VeRisON gUY, aND thEN My sOn gOT MURDERED! N-NoW YoU GuyZ…. *Sobbing intensifies*

Levi: We don't need this shit now! *hangs up the phone aggressively* Petra, I thought you said tonight was going to be a fucking blow over!

Petra: Well, I'm sorry! I Lied! So shut up and get your act together!

Levi: You're telling me to get my act together?! Look at you! You fucking are going to throw your fucking life away, for some lousy cash! We already have problems with the god damn Titans, and now you drag me into this!

Petra: *fuming. Loses her cool* CAN YOU JUST FUCKING SHUT UP?! ALL OF YOU STOP IT RIGHT FUCKING NOW BEFORE I THROW YOU ALL INTO A FIRE AND BLOW YOU ALL TO SMITHEREENS. THEN I'LL TAKE ALL OF YOUR REMAINS, BAKE THEM INTO A PIE AND FEED IT TO THE SQUAD!

Everyone: *stops what they're doing and stares at Petra in fear. Levi is more surprised than afraid, but he stops as well, not wanting to be hurt (he actually wanted to have children in the future)*

Phone Guy: ring ring…. Ring Ring… RING-

Petra: *screams* SHUT THE FUCK UP *smashes the place next to the phone*

Phone Guy: *stops and whimpers*

*6AM BELL RINGS*

Petra: FINALLY *Grabs Levi roughly and starts to drag him against his will to his car* Come on. We're leaving

Levi: But what about my blea-

Petra: Stop it about your fucking cleaning supplies! It'll still be there when we get back tomorrow! I'm driving back home tonight you ass

Levi: …. Fine..


End file.
